Letter Of Sweat Pea
by VanillaMint Dayo
Summary: Kuroko itu penggemar rahasianya kagami, ia ingin bisa mengutarakan perasaannya pada kagami. tapi, nyatanya menatap kagami saja tidak berani. Akashi menyarankan agar Kuroko mengirimkan surat untuk Kagami. Namun, Akashi yang punya perasaan lebih pada Kuroko berusaha menjauhkan Kuroko dari Kagami. disaat yang sama kagami... chap 1/? bad summary pair: akakuro,kagakuro,aokaga


**chapter 1**

 **Letter of Sweat Pea**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story by VanillaMint Dayo**

 **Warning : BL, Male x Male ,Friendship, Romance, Little bit humor**

 **Ore!Akashi, hanya Kuroko yang di panggil nama kecilnya oleh Akashi**

 **Akakuro main chara, slight Kagakuro, Aokaga,beberapa pair lain  
**

 **1/?**

 **semua chara kurobas berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama SMA Teiko**

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

* * *

Langit di musim semi sore itu masih berwarna biru dengan bercak jingga dan dark blue. Bintang venus dan bulan sabit sudah mulai menampakkan diri samar. Angin hangat mulai terasa dingin karena sebentar lagi malam akan menyelimuti Tokyo. Tidak ada salahnya menikmati akhir hari yang begitu sibuk ini dengan duduk santai di salah satu café favorit yang menyediakan minuman atau makanan favorit atau best seller mereka. Hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa penat dan letih karena seharian melakukan aktivitas yang menghabiskan tenaga, energi dan semangat sebelum pulang kerumah untuk beristirahat dan menyambut hari esok.

Disalah satu restoran cepat saji cukup ternama di Tokyo—Maji Burger—atau Anak-anak sekolah sering menyebutnya MAJIBA, tepatnya di salah satu set tempat duduk beisi sebuah meja persegi dan empat buat kursi saling berhadapan.

Dua orang pemuda saling duduk berhadapan. Pemuda yang satu berambut biru muda, pandangan manik yang senada dengan surai baby bluenya masih fokus pada selembar kertas diatas meja. Tangan kananya menggenggam pena bertinta biru erat. Alisnya bertaut dan sesekali matanya terpejam, bingung dan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Beberapa kali mencoret lembaran putih tersebut dengan beberapa kata membentuk kalimat, beberapa kali juga dia mencoretkan cairan putih untuk menghapus kata-kata yang salah. Sesekali tangan kirinya mengambil kotak sterofoam berisi susu kocok dan menbawanya untuk dihisap.

Sedangkan pemuda yang duduk di depannya berambut merah menyala hanya meneguk sedikit demi sedikit cangkir berisi Cappuccino . Manik scarletnya memandang deretan kata-kata pada buku dengan tidak berminat. Sesekali dia melirik pemuda di depannya atau memandangi pemandangan diluar jendela dengan bosan. Sejujurnya dia ingin pulang cepat hari ini. Sepulang latihan ekskul basket seharusnya dia manfaatkan untuk mandi dan tiduran dirumah— yang sepertinya tidak mungkin terlakasana dengan cepat— jika saja ia tidak ditarik atau lebih tepatnya diseret oleh pemuda minim ekspresi yang sedang duduk santai didepannya.

Jika saja pemuda yang duduk didepannya ini bukanlah orang yang paling dekat dan paling lengket padanya, sudah dari tadi ia menguliti sang pemuda hingga tak bersisa. Sadis sih, tapi itulah yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sudah capek-capek memenuhi ajakan, malah ditinggal diam dan asik sendiri. Setengah jam bukan waktu yang sebentar, membuang waktu dengan diam adalah hal yang sebenarnya paling tidak disukainya. Ya, setidaknya dia diajak ngobrol. Bukan malah didiamkan begini.

Sang surai merah hanya menghela nafas bosan. Berdehem sedikit keras untuk menarik perhatian sang pemuda baby blue yang ada di depannya. Benar saja, sang pemuda sedikit mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang surai merah. Manik ruby milik si surai merah menatap tajam pada manik cerulean di depannya. Tangan dilipat didepan dada.

"Jadi, Tetsuya. Apa tujuannya kau mengajakku duduk berdiam diri disini?" Sang surai merah mulai membuka pembicaraan. Pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas. Diletakkan pena birunya diatas kertas. Lalu menyeruput susu kocok miliknya cepat.

"Kenapa? Tumben Akashi-kun tidak suka aku ajak kemari?" Gantian sang pemuda biru muda bertanya.

Pemuda merah bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu menghela nafas. Dipangkunya dagu pada sebelah telapak tangan. Manik semerah delimanya menyipit tajam. Menghujam sepasang manik biru muda dengan aura intimidasi yang kuat. Sayangnya tatapan tak suka itu diabaikan oleh sang surai biru muda.

"Kalau kau punya PR yang tak bisa kau kerjakan, sini biar aku bantu Tetsuya. Setidaknya percepat kegiatanmu aku ingin cepat pulang hari ini." Akashi menjawab dengan sedikit malas.

Pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya menatap lekat pada sang surai merah. spontan tubuhnya bergerak sedikit condong kedepan. Sebelah tanganya bergerak menyentuh dahi Akashi lalu menyentuh dahinya sendiri. Tidak panas.

"Aku sedang tidak sakit Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi, tahu maksud tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko barusan.

"Lalu kenapa Akashi-kun ingin cepat pulang? Biasanya juga satu jam tahan duduk disini." Kuroko kembali bertanya lalu menyeruput minumannya. Akashi juga ikut meminum Cappucinonya."Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Jawab Akashi singkat.

Lagi Kuroko memeriksa dahi Akashi, takut-takut pemuda di depannya ini kena panas tinggi tapi tidak , tetap saja tidak panas. "Sudah kubilang aku sedang tidak sakit Tetsuya." Akashi kembali berujar. Kali ini dengan tatapan intimidasi lebih tajam. Sayang Kuroko sudah kebal.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya Akashi-kun bisa kelelahan." Ceplos tanpa tedeng alih-alih.

Perempatan imajiner berkedut-kedut di pelipis Akashi. "Kau kira aku ini robot?"

"Akashi-kun baru sadar? Kasihan seka— Ittai! Sakit Akashi-kun!" Ucap Kuroko sambil mengusap pelan kening yang baru disentil cukup kuat oleh Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas. Memijat pelipis pelan. Kepalanya mendadak pening dengan tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

Menghiraukan sang surai merah yang terus memprotes keadaan mereka yang ia rasa tidak berguna, Kuroko kembali sibuk dengan kertas putih yang sudah banyak coret-coretannya. Akashi melirik Kuroko penasaran. Sejak datang ke Majiba, Kuroko langsung meminta Akashi untuk membelikannya Vanillamilk shake—tentu dengan uangnya—seperti biasa. Dan langsung meluncur ke spot pojok tempat mereka selalu duduk dan langsung sibuk mengeluarkan kertas dan pena. Dan berakhirlah Akashi yang didiamkan oleh sang baby blue hingga saat ini.

Penasaran, Akashi pun bertanya "Sebenarnya kau sedang mengejakan apa sih Tetsuya? PR?" goyangan kepala menggeleng adalah jawaban dari sang baby blue. Fokusnya masih pada kertas di atas meja."Lalu?" Akashi kembali bertanya.

"Himitsu" jawab Kuroko singkat. Akashi menghela nafas pasrah. Kembali keheningan menyelimut mereka. Kuroko yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, dan Akashi yang tampaknya sudah sangat bosan.

Akashi sudah berpikir lebih baik ia pulang saja, biarkan saja pemuda baby blue ini ditinggal disini. Toh, untuk apa dia disini kalau cuman diajak sebagai penepuk nyamuk. Lagi pula Kuroko bisa pulang sendiri, jadi keputusannya sudah bulat. Akashi harus pulang.

Mendengar derit bangku bergesekkan dengan lantai yang cukup nyaring. Atensi Kuroko berpindah dari kertas pada Akashi yang sudah berdiri dan mengangkat tas serta menyampirkannya di bahu. Alisnya bertaut bingung. "Akashi-kun mau kemana?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Mau pulang." Jawab Akashi sambil melangkah menjauhi meja.

Namun langkah panjangnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika lengannya di tahan oleh tangan milik Kuroko. Manik scarletnya menatap manik azure milik Kuroko yang mengarah tajam padanya. "Siapa yang menyuruh Akashi-kun pulang? temani aku sampai selesai." Mohon atau lebih tepatnya perintah Kuroko. Akashi mendelik tak kalah tajam saat ia rasa nada perintah keluar dari bibir Kuroko. Tahu kalau nada bicaranya salah, Kuroko hanya bergidik ngeri ketika aura gelap tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Akashi.

'Gawat' Batin Kuroko resah.

Akashi masih menatap tajam pada Kuroko. Mata scarletnya semakin tajam dan rasanya mampu mengiris dan mencincang Kuroko dengan sempurna. Kuroko makin membeku, ia sedikit kaget dengan perubahan mood Akashi hari yang memegang blazer putih SMA Teiko gemetaran. Padahal biasanya kalau dia merengek juga Akashi selalu mau menurutinya. Paling hanya mneghela nafas jika dia merasa terpaksa. Kuroko meneguk saliva susah payah. Suasana menjadi lebih dingin dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Kuroko memutar otak untuk membuat sang surai merah ini tidak meledak dan malah melemparinya dengan gunting di depan umum. Tidak dia belum mau mati.

"Ne.. A-Akashi-kun, maukan menemaniku di sini. Se-sebentar lagi saja, ne!" Kali ini Kuroko memohon sedikit berbisik suaranya sudah gemetaran. Segala jenis matra dilafalkan dalam hati agar iblis dalam diri Akashi hilang sekarang.

Akashi masih mencoba menahan diri agar tidak mengikat dan menyeret pemuda di depannya itu ke tengah jalan. Akashi sudah meneguhkan diri untuk tidak terpengaruh pada efek puppy eyes milik Kuroko. Akashi tau dia tidak kebal, tapi kali ini dia tidak akan terpancing lagi.

Raut wajah Kuroko kembali datar saat ini ia melihat aura hitam dan paras Akashi yang seakan ingin menerkamnya perlahan menghilang. Akashi tampak menghela nafas berat. Berhasil,Kali ini Akashi kembali mengalah. Sayangnya keinginan Kuroko untuk kembali ditemani Akashi kembali terancam saat Akashi melepaskan tangannya dan kembali melangkah menjauhi meja.

Lagi Kuroko mencengkram lengan Akashi lebih cepat saat Akashi tepat disampingnya . " Matte! Akashi-kun mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Kuroko mulai kesal.

Akashi mencoba menghiraukan pertanyaan Kuroko. Tidak ada gunanya pikirnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku mau pu—Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan!" Akashi sedikit berteriak. Manik scarletnya memandang Kuroko yang sekarang masih dalam keadaan duduk sedang mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Akashi. Memeluk lebih tepatnya. Akashi sudah sering mendapatkan perlakuan kelewat manja dari Kuroko dan Akashi tahu salah satunya adalah ini. Senjata terakhir Kuroko agar permintaannya dikabulkan. Meski begitu tetap saja membuat debaran jantung Akashi berdebar tidak karuan. Semberut merah muda terlihat tipis dikedua pipinya.

Sementara Kuroko semakin memeluk erat pinggang Akashi, tidak memperdulikan tatapan tercengang dari beberapa pengunjung restoran dan gelagat Akashi yang minta dilepas.

"Te—Tetsuya lepaskan!" Akashi berseru. "Tidak mau!" Kuroko membalas sedikit berteriak.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi kembali memerintah. Manik Azure bulat milik Kuroko menatap Akashi lekat. Tampak berkaca-kaca. Innocent. "Akashi-kun sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku? Sudah tidak menganggapku sahabat lagi? Akashi-kun tidak mau menemaniku lagi? Akashi-kun tega meninggalkan aku sendirian disini? Akashi-kun tidak kasihan padaku kalau aku harus pulang sendirian malam-malam? Akashi-kun tidak khawatir kalau aku akan dirampok?" Akashi masih betah bertahan dengan wajah stoicnya, mencoba mengabaikan semua rengekan dari sahabatnya yang pintar sekali berakting kalau ada tetap wajah datar yang mendominasi. Akashi gagal paham. Dia heran bagaimana bisa Kuroko berubah jadi OOC dan secerewet ini kalau permintaanya tidak dikabukan. Meski sudah terbiasa, Akashi rasanya selalu bisa bertekuk lutut jika Kuroko sudah mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya ini.

Bisik –bisik para pengunjung tentang seberapa teganya Akashi pada pemuda biru muda ini membuat telinga akashi panas. "Akashi-kun tega padaku?" Kuroko kembali memelas. Memasang puppy eyes level maksimal agar sang pemuda merah dalam pelukannya luluh. Bisik bisik semacam — 'Wah, tega sekali ya. Padahal cuma minta ditemani.' Atau 'Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang' sampai 'Kasihan sekali pemuda biru muda itu, pacarnya tidak tahu diri' dan sebagainya— memasuki indra pendengaran Akashi dengan mulus. Awalnya hanya beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat, jadi merambat sampai separuh restoran. Telinga dan wajah Akashi jadi semakin panas dan merah karena malu, sedangkan pemuda yang masih kekeh memeluknya masih memasang paras memelas bak kucing minta dikarungi.

Oke, tampaknya Akashi memang tidak kebal. Ia menyerah. Menghela nafas kasar, manik scarletnya langsung gawat kalau dia malah dikira telah menghamili anak orang dan mencoba lari dari tanggung jawab— meskipun Kuroko juga tidak mungkin hamil— perkara omelan Kuroko yang bisa semakin panjang dan meraung-raung malah akan membuat orang-orang salah paham. "Akashi-kun, onegai!" satu kata melunakkan Akashi.

"Oke Tetsuya, aku temani. Puas?" Kuroko hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang berhasil membujuk papanya untuk beli manisan apel.

Dengan berat hati Akashi kembali memposisikan duduknya pada posisi semula. "Nah, Akashi-kun duduk tenang disitu. Jadilah anak yang baik. Sebentar lagi juga siap kok." Kuroko tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk pelan kepala Akashi tanpa sadar. Lagi-lagi Akashi menghela nafas.

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Akashi hanya mampu menahan bosan, meski sesekali ia menguap kecil— mengantuk. Kuroko masih mengfokuskan diri pada selembar kertas yang menurut Akashi tidak akan selesai dalam sepuluh menit kedepan. Iseng dia mengintip coretan yang tercetak pada kertas. Matanya memicing penasaran. Merasa diperhatikan, Kuroko dengan sigap merentangkan tangan mencoba menutupi kertas layaknya soal ujian yang akan dicontek dengan semena-mena. Matanya menatap tajam Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi ikut menatap manik azure menawan namun terlihat garang secara bersamaan.

Alis Akashi bertaut heran. "Apa?" Tanyanya. "Akashi-kun jangan lihat-lihat. Nanti matanya belekan." Kuroko mencoba mengancam. Akashi mendengus kesal. Sebegitu rahasikah kertas itu sehingga Akashi benar-benar tidak diperbolehkan melihat, batin Akashi meraung kesal. "yang benar saja,Tetsuya?" Kuroko kembali menulis. Namun bibirnya tetap mengoceh. "Aku tadi sudah bilang ini rahasia, jadi Akashi-kun tidak boleh tahu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini." Kuroko mengorek isi tasnya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan novel barunya, ia sodorkan buku itu pada Akashi. "Ini! Kalau Akashi-kun bosan, baca ini saja. Kemarin baru saja kubeli." Fokus Kuroko kembali pada kertas.

Akashi meraih novel bersampul coklat yang didesain menyerupai amplop. Judul bertuliskan 'When Wind Bring A Pure love' di cetak Monotipe Corsiva terpampang di tengah cover. Pada tengah halaman sampai ke bawah, terdapat garis gerigi putih memberi efek layaknya sobekan. Cukup sederhana untuk sebuah cover tapi menarik. Akashi membalikkan novel tersebut hingga tulisan berisi sinopsis terpampang. Membaca dengan cepat, siapa tahu novel yang Kuroko beli Menarik minatnya. Sayang, Akashi kembali meletakkan novel dengan tatapan tidak berminat. Akashi, hanya dengan membaca sinopsis dia sudah dapat menebak isi cerita dalam novel. Menurutnya kisah cinta segitiga antar sahabat yang berakhir dengan kematian salah satunya dan merelakan sang kekasih tercinta pada sahabatnya yang ternyata juga mencintai sang kekasih sudah terlalu mainstream, terlalu mendramatisir— atau Akashi memang tidak suka hal-hal semacam drama opera sabun. Drama Picisan. Pepatah jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya ada benarnya. Sebenarnya tidak juga. Akashi saja yang memang tidak terlalu menyukai novel bergenre romance tragedy macam itu. Mungkin menurutnya romance dengan sedikit unsur mafia serta kejar-kejaran interpol lebih menarik minatnya.

Akashi lagi-lagi sudah masuk zona bosan. Bosan karena tidak ada kerjaan. Ia kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kuroko. Ya, setidaknya mengamati Kuroko lebih menarik minatnya. Senyum tipis memoles parasnya. 'Kenapa bisa ada laki-laki yang manis seperti perempuan begini. Mungkin Tetsuya akan sangat manis jika ia jadi perempuan.' Tersentak, Akashi menggeleng kepalanya kuat. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batinnya terusik kacau. Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba datang memasuki otaknya. Ide jahil tiba-tiba merasuki pikirannya. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya menganggu Kuroko. Lagi pula Akashi sangat-sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dikerjakan oleh sang surai biru muda.

Dengan gerakan cepat, jemari Akashi menarik kuat kertas tanpa permisi. Kuroko yang lagi dapat ide buat melanjutkan tulisannya kaget bukan main. Pandangan yang tadinya terdiam pada meja kayu bercat putih sepersekian detik langsung beralih pada kertas putih yang melambai karena gerakan tangan Akashi. Menawan hanya saja rahasianya akan terbongkar. Tidak, belum saatnya Akashi tahu apa rahasinya, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Dia, Akashi Seijuurou tidak boleh mengetahui coretan memalukan itu. Secepat mungkin ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencoba meraih kertas yang sudah berada berada di tangan Akashi.

"Kembalikan Akashi-kun!" Kuroko mencoba meraih kertas di tangan kiri Akashi. Namun Kuroko kalah cepat, Akashi menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan yang bisa digapai oleh sang baby blue.

Belum menyerah. Kuroko kembali mencoba meraihnya. Kali ini dengan berdiri dan mencondongkan lagi tubuhnya, sebelah lututnya naik ke atas kursi agak tubuhnya lebih panjang. Lagi-lagi Kuroko kalah cepat, Akashi mendorong Kursinya menjauhi meja. Suara decitan menggema cukup ngilu. Percobaan dinyatakan gagal. Merasa bahaya sudah mereda,karena Kuroko terdengar sedang bernafas tersengal-sengal. Akashi melirik isi dari kertas penuh coretan tinta biru. Belum sempat ia baca, ancaman musuh—mungkin pemilik kertas kembali datang. Tangannya masih mencoba meraih kertas, kali ini kedua tangan ikut berperan. Dan jangan sebut Akashi Seijuurou, kalau menghindar saja tidak bisa. Dengan muka tak berdosa dengan gerakan cepat pula ia menepuk kening Kuroko dan menahan agak Kuroko tidak terus maju. Sedangkam Kuroko masih mencoba menggapai-gapai meski tetap tidak akan sampai.

"Merah." Satu huruf kanji yang pertama kali Akashi bingung Kuroko membuat apa. Penasaran Akashi mulai membaca lagi tulisan di bawahnya.

Kuroko masih belum menyerah, ia memundurkan tubuhnya. Akashi-kun pasti tidak sadar, pikirnya. Tangannya diangkat pelan-pelan dari belakang tubuh Akashi. Sedikit lagi Kuroko mendapatkan kertasnya, lagi-lagi Akashi lebih tidak menatap kanan milik akashi langsung menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Membantingnya ke meja dan menguncinya pergerakan Kuroko dengan tangannya. Perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup jauh antara Kuroko dan Akashi membuat Kuroko kalah telak. Di tak bisa bergerak. "kembalikan Akashi-kun!"

"Surai merahmu yang menyala, manik scarlet bagai senja penuh cinta." Mengabaikan protesan Kuroko. Akashi membaca dengan datar dan agak pelan. Alisnya menekuk bingung. Satu kata terlintas di kepalanya 'curhatan hati.'

"Dirimu yang berada di padang penuh peluh, bagaikan pangeran yang berada di medan perang." Akashi merasa semakin aneh."Menggiring jeruk layaknya anak ayam. membuatmu terlihat lebih gagah" Sejak kapan menggiring jeruh dan anak ayam jadi kelihatan gagah. Akashi gagal paham.

"Tatapan matamu yang tajam, menyihir musuhmu menjadi kacung." Jadi ini sebuah cerita dongeng.

"Auramu yang bagai singa membuatku sadar bahwa— AUW! Tetsuya jangan mengigitku!lepaskan" Akashi memfokuskan kembali manik scarletnya pada pemuda yang sedang asik menggigit lengannya. Rona merah muda terlihat jelas di pipi porselin si biru muda. Tatapan menusuk dilayangkan Kuroko pada manik scarlet didepannya.

"Agu tidag akhan melephaskhannya! Khembalikhan dhulu khertasnya." Kuroko mengancam sambil masih terus mengigit. Akashi mencoba lagi membaca tulisan Kuroko karena penasaran. Sayangnya, gigitan Kuroko semikin kuat dan terasa menusuk kulit— benar-benar menusuk kulit.

 **Grauk**

"Cih,baiklah! Ini aku kembalikan, sekarang lepaskan gigitanmu Tetsuya!" Akashi meletakkan kertas di atas meja dan melepas tangan itu sakit, dan Akashi yakin bekas gigitan Kuroko membekas sempurna .

Kuroko cepat merampas kertas diatas meja. Manik azurenya masih memicing tajam pada surai merah yang masih meniup-niup bekas gigitan yang diberikannya. Pasti sakit sekali pikir Kuroko. Kuroko melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Moodnya sudah rusak mendengus kesal. Di hisapnya vanillamilkshake miliknya untuk mendinginkan kepala. Pandangannya masih menatap khawatir pada pemuda di seberangnya, karena masih meniup dan mengusap lengannya. Tampak goresan merah pada posisi bekas gigi tertancap. Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan pikir Kuroko.

Tas biru dongker dibongkar lagi oleh Kuroko. Seingatnya dia punya plester luka di tasnya. Setelah ketemu, di raihnya pergelangan Akashi. Blazer putih dan kemeja biru muda panjang milik Akashi ditarik hingga siku. Dipandanginya luka kecil bekas gigitannya. Cukup dalamuntuk sebuah gigitan. Pantas saja bisa jadi luka begitu. Kuroko menghela nafas. Plester luka tersebut kemudian ditempelkan pada luka dengan hati-hati. Sementara Akashi masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kuroko. Lagi-lagi jantungnya kembali berdebar aneh.

"Gomen Akashi-kun. Aku tadi tidak bermaksud melukaimu." Kuroko bersuara lirih. Cukup merasa bersalah karena membuat sahabatnya terluka. Ya, untuk sebuah hukuman tidak terlalu kejam sih.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Terima kasih." Balas Akashi. Kuroko hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau gigimu taring semua Tetsuya. Giginya Nigou sepertinya kalah tajam denganmu."

"Aku anggap itu pujian. Aku ini bisa jadi buas kalau Akashi-kun mau tahu." Ucap Kuroko bangga. Akashi hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap lembut kepala Kuroko.

"Lalu, sebenarnya di kertas itu apa?" Akashi masih penasaran, ia melanjutan "Kau mau ikut lomba membuat cerita dongeng atau fanfiksi?" Maksud hati menyampaikan kesimpulan, malah dianggap sindiran oleh Kuroko. "Terima kasih atas sindirannya Akashi-kun, kau memang jeli." Kuroko mendengus kesal. Sementara Akashi kembali dibuat bingung. "Hah? Sindiran apa, aku tidak menyindirmu."

"Tidak menyindir, lalu apa itu mengatai puisiku seperti cerita dongeng."

"Puisi?"

"Iya, aku tahu aku tidak bisa membuat puisi yang bagus, tapi tidak perlu menyindir sekejam itu Akashi-kun." Paras manis Kuroko yang datar berubah jadi cemberut. Akashi melongo. Jadi yang tadi Puisi? Akashi tidak percaya kalau ternyata Kuroko sangat parah dalam membuat puisi, meski pelajaran kesukaannya adalah sastra.

"Pfft..." Akashi mencoba menahan tawa. Tidak kuat untuk menerima kalau kalimat yang barusan dibacanya adalah sebuah puisi. Puisi yang sangat payah. Ditutup mulutnya agak suara tawa bisa tertahan. Kuroko mendelik pada Akashi yang tampak sangat ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jangan mentertawakanku Akashi-kun."

"Gomen, gomen. Aku hanya tidak tahu kau ternyata payah sekali membuat puisi Tetsuya." Reflek Kuroko menendang kaki Akashi di bawah meja. Akashi meringis sakit setelahnya.

"Urusai Akashi-kun."Kuroko mendengus kesal. Membuang muka.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membuat Puisi Tetsuya. Mau dimasukkan koran mingguan?" Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Lalu?" Akashi jadi makin penasaran.

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya dia harus menceritakan alasannya membuat puisi yang menurut Akashi seperti cerita dongeng itu. "A-Aku ingin memberikannya pada seseorang," Ujar Kuroko dengan semberut merah dipipinya. Tersenyum malu-malu. "Ne! Bagaimana menurut Akashi-kun?"

Akashi melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sebelah tanganya mengapit dagu dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol. Sejenak berfikir.

"Kau bermaksud menyampaikan makna dari setiap ciri-cirinya. Sebenarnya bagus. Tapi pemilihan kata kiasanya buruk sekali."

Kuroko tampak lesu "Aku tahu."

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang Tetsuya?" Kuroko berjingit kaget. Rona merah muda di pipinya makin pekat . Akashi dapat menangkap gelagat tidak nyaman dari Kuroko. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Namun, gejolak aneh rasanya menghantam keras ulu hati Akashi saat melihat Kuroko mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk.

Iseng, ia bertanya pada Kuroko untuk memastikan tebakannya benar. Seringai panjang terukir diparasnya "Kau...suka padaku ya?" Kuroko menatap Akashi kaget. Tidak mau kalah, Kuroko mencubit pipi Akashi kuat. "Akashi-kun jangan kepedean. Jangan menarik kesimpulan tanpa bukti." Akashi mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut karena dicubit. "Kau menulis kata merah, bersurai merah, bermanik scarlet, tatapan tajam, dan aura singa. Aku tidak mengerti menggiring jeruk dan anak ayam. Apa ada orang yang berciri-ciri seperti itu di dekatmu selain aku. Aku bukannya narsis Tetsuya. Cuman mencari kebenaran."

"Memangnya di dunia ini manusia bersurai merah, bermanik scarlet, tatapan tajam, dan aura singa cuman Akashi-kun saja?" Akashi mengidik bahu mengiyakan.

"Lagipula dia tidak mengenalku. Aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Selalu seperti itu dan tidak pernah berani mendekat. Tapi disisi lain aku juga ingin akrab dengannya. Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku. Meski nanti akan ditolak setidaknya aku pernah bisa akrab dengannya."Ucap Kuroko sambil tersipu malu. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, ada hati yang retak semakin parah. Rasa sakit yang dicoba untuk disembunyikan dari sang biru muda.

"Jadi... kau ingin mengenalnya dulu, atau langsung menyatakan perasaanmu?" Akashi bertanya, mencoba untuk tegar dan menerima kenyataan. Kuroko mendongak menatap Akashi "Hmm... mungkin aku tidak mungkin menyatakan perasaanku langsung padanya. Setidaknya aku ingin berkenalan dengannya. Dia juga mengenalku. Tapi aku tidak berani bahkan untuk menyapanya."

Akashi menghela nafas pelan. Semanja-manjanya Kuroko padanya, batas mereka cuman sampai sahabat. Tidak bisa lebih tapi bisa kurang. Akashi sadar diri, dia tidak mau menyakiti Kuroko. Namun dilain sisi, dia juga tidak suka melihat Kuroko dekat dengan orang lain. Perasaan aneh yang beberapa bulan belakangan ia rasanya, malah semakin mendengar kenyataan Kuroko menyukai orang lain dalam tanda kutip bukanlah dirinya, semakin membuat perasaannya hancur. Tapi, dia juga tidak ingin melihat Kuroko sedih. Mungkin ini saatnya dia harus merelakan Kuroko untuk orang lain.

"Kau, bisa membuatkannya surat Tetsuya."

* * *

.

Seperti saran Akashi kemarin, ketika sampai dirumah Kuroko dengan semangat langsung membuat secarik surat. Menurut akashi membuat surat adalah langkah aman untuk berkenalan tanpa harus gugup bertatap muka. Dan saran Akashi juga jangan langsung menyebutkan nama. Gunakan nama samaran agar lebih aman, dan membuat si penerima surat penasaran. Isinya tidak perlu terlalu kaku. Cuman perkenalan layaknya surat untuk sahabat pena.

Dan disinilah ia. Mengintip takut-takut kedalam gymnasium SMA Teiko. Mencari pemuda bersurai merah sebagai tujuan. Bukan pada penerima surat. Dia tidak mungkin memberikan langsung pada orangnya. Melirik kanan dan kiri mencari pemuda merah yang beberapa kali dilihatnya sedang berteriak kencang menambah semangat atau ancaman untuk para anggotanya yang malas latihan.

Meski dia lengket pada sang kapten tim first string basket, tidak membuat Kuroko juga akrab dengan beberapa teman akrab sang kapten. Ada beberapa orang ,itu juga karena mereka satu kelas. Kuroko hanya menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit kedalam. Dan beberapa kali berteriak— atau berbisik 'Akashi-kun' 'Akashi-kun' saat pandangannya menangkap sejumput surai merah menyala. Tapi, karena suara yang menggema di dalam gym lebih keras berhasil meredam teriakan Kuroko yang tidak terlalu keras. Kalau sudah begini dia harus menunggu Akashi yang keluar secara tidak sengaja. Menghela nafas pasrah mungkin sebaiknya besok saja saat mereka berangkat kesekolah.

 **Puk**

Sebuah tangan besar mendarat pada bahu Kuroko pelan. Kuroko berbalik badan untuk menatap sang penepuk bahu. "Halo, Kurokocchi-ssu" Sapa pemuda charming bersurai kuning. Kuroko kenal dengan ornag ini, teman sekelasnya dan anak buah Akashi. Pemuda paling berisik dan suka memeluknya tiba-tiba. Dan akan dilepas kalau Akashi sudah memberi ancang-ancang rajaman gunting. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Kuroko beruntung, karena pemuda didepannya tidak main peluk seperti biasa. Raut wajahnya agak menyedihkan. "Doumo, Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi sedang apa disini, kenapa tidak masuk saja-ssu?" Tanya sang pemuda Kise lupa aura bling-bling sok moe.

"Aku mencari Akashi-kun, Kise-kun," kroko melanjutkan "tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk jadi tidak mendengarku."

Kise mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu aku panggilkan ya Kurokocchi, tapi Kurokocchi masuk kedalam-ssu. Agar aku jadi semangat lagi Kurokocchi."

Kuroko menggeleng. Sedikit tidak enak karena merasa orang asing. " Tidak usah Kise-kun. Aku tunggu disini saja." Kise mendadak cemberut maksimal. Kuroko bisa melihat aur bling-bling berubah jadi aura hitam penuh putus asa. "Kise-kun kenapa? Kenapa wajahnya kayak kain lap kucel begitu. Ada masalah Kise-kun?

Lagi, aura bling-bling langsung menyebar di sekitar sang surai kuning. Manik topaznya mendadak berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya apa yang peduli padanya. Malaikat memang beda. Tidak apa jika wajahnya dikatai kain lap kucel. Asal ada yang mau mendengarkan curhatnya.

"Ku..ro... Kurokocchi!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, kise langsung menerjang sesegukan imajiner tanda terharu mengalir deras di pipinya. Kise sudah lelah, dia ingin mengadu pada siapapun yang bisa menjadi tempat curhatnya.

"Hari ini, aku sedih-ssu, seminggu yang lalu manajerku bilang pekerjaanku bertambah. Dan dia bilang untuk dua minggu kedepan aku tidak akan tidur-ssu. Lalu tadi pagi, aku jadi ketiduran dikelas-ssu, dan lupa kalau ada PR. Jadinya malah disuruh berdiri di koridor-ssu. Terus, waktu istirahat, aku tidak bisa makan karena fansku banyak yang minta tanda tangan dan foto bareng –ssu. Waktu mau makan malah keburu bel-ssu." Kise masih terus mengoceh tidak lupa air mata imajiner tanpa peduli kalau makhluk manis dipelukannya sudah kehabisan nafas. "Terus, waktu aku kekamar kecil, aku bertemu Akasicchi-ssu. Dia bilang akan menambah porsi latihanku sepuluh kali lipat karena sudah membolos dua hari-ssu. Lalu waktu buru-buru kemari, aku malah menubruk sensei. Dan disuruh membawa berkas tinggi ke lantai tiga-ssu. Aku yakin pasti nanti Akashicchi akan menghukumku karena telat lagi-ssu. Kenapa dunia ini kejam sekali padaku Kurokocchi!" Kise tersengal-sengal tapi dia merasa lega karena usudah mengeluarkan unek-unek yang sudah di pendamnya beberapa hari ini. Tapi dia heran karena makhluk dalam peluhannya tidak bersuara.

"Kurokocchi?" "Ki..se..khun.. sesak" wajah Kuroko sudah mulai membiru. Kise yang panik langsung melepaskan Kuroko dalam pelukan mautnya. "Gomen, Kurokocchi" Kise tertawa garing. Kuroko menghirup banyak-banyak udara yang bisa dihirupnya. Setiap berpapasan dengan Kise, dia tahu pasti dia akan berada diambang batas antara hidup dan sekarat.

"Kise-kun, bukannya tadi kau bilang sudah telat. Kalau berlama-lama disini Akashi-kun bisa marah." Kuroko menasehati. Kise tersentak dan langsung pamit pada Kuroko dan lari secepat mungkin menjeblak pintu gym. Tak berselang lama teriak macam "Akashicchi, Kurokocchi tercintamu mencari diluar.' Lalu teriak 'GYAAAA' juga terdengar. Kuroko tidak habis pikir kenapa laki-laki semacam Kise bisa punya suara cempreng yang melebih suara klakson truk.

Tidak begitu lama, orang yang dicari Kuroko sudah ada dihadapannya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa tidak masuk saja Tetsuya?" Tanya akashi yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan "aku canggung." Jawab Kuroko.

"Ada apa? Tumben mencariku?"

Kuroko menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda pada Akashi. Akashi mengernyit heran."Tolong masukkan surat ini ke loker Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun." Lagi suara retakan yang semakin parah terdengar dari hati Akashi.

"Kenapa tidak memberikannya langsung?"

"Tidak berani."

"Kalau begitu masukkan saja ke loker sepatunya."

"Aku ingin Kagami-kun cepat membacanya." Kuroko menunduk tersipu.

Akashi menghela nafas. Dia sudah hancur saat tahu orang yang disukai Kuroko adalah Kagami Taiga—Murid pindahan dari Amerika yang juga ada di first string basket— Lalu di disuruh jadi comblang antara mereka. Sayangnya, Akashi tidak siap. Lebih baik dia melarikan diri saja, dari pada harus sakit hati.

"Tadi pagi kan sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau ikut campur urusanmu dengan Kagami,Tetsuya. Tidak terima kasih. Aku sedang harus berusaha sendiri." Akashi berbalik badan, bermaksud meninggalkan Kuroko dan kembali ke dalam gym.

Dengan cepat Kuroko menahan lengan Akashi. "Akashi-kun, Onegai." Oh, ayolah jangan puppy eyes lagi. Akashi mendengus kesal. Di genggamnya kedua bahu Kuroko erat.

"Dengar, Tetsuya. Bukannya aku tidak ingin membantumu. Ini adalah perasaanmu, kau harus berani mengutarakannya tanpa takut. Kau tidak bisa mengikut sertakanku terus-menerus," kau bisa menghancurkan hatiku Tetsuya, akashi membatin.

"Tapi..." Kuroko kelihatan sangat menyedihkan dimata Akashi. Tidak, dia tidak ingin lebih memperparah hatinya. Dia sudah bertekat akan mendukung Kuroko dari jauh, tanpa ikut campur.

"Dengar, kau hanya tinggal membuka loker sepatunya dan meletakkannya di atas sepatu, lalu tutup dan tunggu balasannya. Mudahkan?" Akashi mencoba memberi langkah-langkah praktis mengirim surat.

"Tapi, kau dia mengabaikannya dan malah membuangnya ke tong sampah bagaimana? Akashi-kun, kumohon kali ini saja. Kalau kau tidak ingin memberikannya secara langsung. Selipkan saja dalam tasnya atau lokernya. Kumohon." Kuroko memohon sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Sebenarnya Akashi tidak tega, tapi ini masalah perasaan. Hatinya belum siap.

"Bagaimana kalau.. aku akan buatkan sup tofu dan bento untuk akashi-kun selama seminggu ini, kalau Akashi mau melakukannya. Mau kan?" Negosiasi janji ditawarkan Kuroko untuk mengsukseskan misinya. Menyogok Akashi-kun itu perkara mudah, batinya tertawa iblis.

Tidak tega, itu sifat Akashi yang hanya berlaku untuk Kuroko. Akashi menyodorkan tangannya. Kuroko senang, dia menang. Surat beramplop biru muda bergambar lily berpindah tangan. Menghela nafas kasar. "Hanya untuk kali ini Tetsuya. Tidak untuk lain kali."

Kuroko mengangguk mantap. Wajah Akashi merona hebat ketiba tiba-tiba Kuroko mengalungkan tanganya pada leher jenjang Akashi memeluknya erat. "Arigatou, Akashi-kun. Aku saaaayang Akashi-kun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Meski tahu itu hanya tindakan spontan Kuroko. Tetap saja membuat Akashi membeku. Ia ingin sekali saja egois agar pelukan manja Kuroko tetap ada untuknya.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu sepulang sekolah nanti. Aku akan menunggu Akashi-kun. jaa—" Kuroko sudah berniat melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Akashi terpaksa mengernyit heran saat melihat akashi mendadak diam.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mendekati Akashi, kepalanya dimiringkan untuk bisa menatap akashi yang tampak seperti patung. "Akashi-kun?" sekali lagi Kuroko memanggil sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Berhasil. Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko datar. Sudah sadar.

"Akashi-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko khawatir. Akashi mengangguk pelan." A..Aku tidak Apa-apa. Sampai bertemu lagi Tetsuya." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan menutup pertemuan.

Akashi melirik surat yang ada di tanganya. Lalu menatap Kuroko yang semakin tak terlihat. Tanpa disadarinya tangan miliknya mencengkram surat hingga meremukkannya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N : yeeey... saya kembali lagi... kali ini dengan multichap baru.. *yang lama belum kelar woi.. lagi kepingin bikin Kuroko yang super manja sama AkashI, sayang cuman ttm XD bagaimana menurut kalian ini, aneh, terlalu ooc kah, lucukah, gaje kah? mau dilanjutkankah? stopkah apapun yang kalian rasakan.. silahkah tinggalkanm ripiew ne!**

 **terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca**

 **RNR onegaishimasu**

 **Vanillamint**


End file.
